


A Look Inside!

by WickedCriminal98



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedCriminal98/pseuds/WickedCriminal98
Summary: A look inside the lives of those in Purgatory, in the form of One Shots!





	1. Couch Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long day results in a cute way of relaxing!

After a long day of work at the station, Nicole tries to enter the homestead without a sound. She had peered through the window, as she walked up to the house, her girlfriend of a year, Waverly, laid peacefully asleep on the couch. Stopping to take her boots off, and hang her coat up, the red head looks into the lounge, smiling as Waverly, mumbles in her sleep. Making her way over to the smaller girl, Nicole leans down, kissing Waverly’s forehead softly. The younger of the two stirring, her eyes blinking heavily with sleep, not saying anything. The brunette shuffles back, sitting up slightly, causing a chuckle from the taller woman inviting the older woman to sit with her. “Let me change, I’ll be right down.” Nicole mumbles, kissing Waverly softly. Receiving a nod, the older woman, makes her way up the stairs, as if on autopilot, into her girlfriend’s bedroom. 

Upon entering the lounge, after showering and changing, the taller woman, finds Netflix set up on the TV, her girlfriend sitting up, trying to decide which movie to watch. The red head smiles, slipping into the kitchen, making her way around the, now familiar kitchen, as she gathers everything for hot cocoa. Balancing a bowl of popcorn and two mugs of hot cocoa, Nicole, enters the lounge, properly this time, placing the bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table, handing a mug straight to Waverly. “Thanks baby,” Waverly mumbles, holding the mug close to her chest, sighing in content at its warmth. “You are welcome, Waves.” The older of the two replies, her eyes floating to the TV screen, the opening credits of ‘Harry Potter,’ roll over the screen. Shuffling over, Nicole wraps an arm around Waverly’s shoulder, drawing the smaller woman closer. An hour later, the popcorn is finished, and the cocoa drunk, the two women, now lay cuddled up on the couch, Waverly laying against the back of the couch, her arms wrapped around Nicole, while the officers hand runs through the brunette tresses, both watching the movie. 

A few hours later, another person enters the house, her baby daughter, cradled in her arms. She hangs her coat up, holding on to the new born. Stepping into the lounge, her heart melts, lying asleep on the couch is her baby sister and her girlfriend. Smiling softly, she lays her daughter down in the baby swing, before covering the two sleeping women with a blanket. Stepping out of the room, she grabs her phone, taking a photo for the memory book. Not wanting to wake the sleeping women, she picks up her daughter, making for the stairs, deciding she would send the picture to the girls tomorrow.


	2. Learning To Braid.

Glancing into the lounge room, Wynonna couldn’t help but chuckle, at the sight of her baby sister and her girlfriend. The taller woman sits cross legged, in front of the couch; her girlfriend sits behind her running a brush through red hair. Leaning into the touch slightly, the taller woman winces slightly as the brush snags on a knot. “You have to tell me if I’m hurting you, okay baby?” The younger of the two, mutters to the red head in front of her. Leaning in slightly, Wynonna, waits for Nicole’s response. “Of course I will baby.” She says, with a slight wince. Wynonna thinks back to all the times as a child, she let Waverly play with her hair, she remembers the pain very well. 

~Wynonna sat on her knees in front of the couch, her six year old sister sitting on the couch, hair brush in hand. The twelve year old, may already regret letting the young child play with her hair, but can never say no to Waverly. The newly six year old, rips the hairbrush through her older sisters hair, not realising how much pain is being inflicted. “Hey Waves, baby, be a little more gentle.” The youngest Earp nods, before trying to lessen the force she is using to brush her sisters hair. Wynonna winces, until the six year old puts the brush down, sighing. “I’m sorry if I hurt you Nonna.” ~

She is brought out of her flashback, as Waverly, mutters something about not understanding how it works. It causes the older Earp to chuckle, as Nicole tries to explain to Waverly, how to do the braid. The braid falls naturally once Waverly finally gets the hang of it. Nicole turns around, and kisses Waverly softly. “Thank you baby, I’m going to get a water.”   
Wynonna makes her way into the kitchen, jumping up on the counter. “So on a scale of one to ten how much did that really hurt?” Wyn asks as the red headed officer enters the kitchen. The red head jumps slightly, but turns to the other woman. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” She mumbles. “It hurt, didn’t it? I remember Waverly brushing my hair when she was younger. It hurt like anything, she brushes other peoples hair with the same force she uses to brush her own hair.” Nicole looks up at the older Earp. “It hurt a little bit, but she knows how to do it now.” She admits, before grabbing a glass of water, skulking it down. “Why didn’t you tell her it was hurting?” The taller of the two turns, facing the brunette sitting on the counter. “I didn’t want her to give up, if she knew she was hurting me she would have given up.” Nicole mumbles, before exiting the kitchen. “Nicole, thanks.” Wynonna calls as the red head leaves the kitchen. Walking past the hall mirror Nicole looks over at the braid, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am hoping to be doing this justice, any feedback would be appreciated <3


	3. Aunty Nicole.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna's baby wakes Nicole up.

The screaming coming from the baby monitor, pulls Nicole from her sleep. The sleepy redhead, switches the monitor off, kissing her girlfriend’s cheek. Slipping out of bed, Nicole, silently makes her way across the room, and out the bedroom door. Being careful not to let the nursery door creak, Nicole enters the room, walking over to the crib. Bending over the dark wooded crib, the officer, picks up the screaming ten week old, placing her against her chest. “Shush, Wynette, Aunty Nicole is here.” She mumbles to the small child. Holding her close, the red head makes her way down stairs, into the kitchen, finding the milk, premade for the child. Settling in the armchair, Nicole slips the bottle into the baby’s mouth. 

Watching the baby, Nicole speaks to her. “You know Wynnie? You are the luckiest baby ever.” She mumbles, “You have your Mama, she may seem crazy as shit, but she loves you. Your Aunty Waverly, one day I’ll marry that girl, she means the absolute world to me.” She looks down at her niece’s big brown eyes. “Your Uncle Dolls and Uncle Doc, they are crazy, but they will always protect you, be warned when you bring a boy home, princess, the poor boy might get shot.” She chuckles softly, bouncing the baby. “I’m not sure where I fit it, but I do. I’m your aunty Nicole, I’m the sheriff of this town. I, like your uncles will protect you always.” Noticing the bottle empty, Nicole places the infant on her shoulder, burping her. The new born starts fussing, causing the red headed officer, to stand up, and head over to the TV, playing Disney music, almost silently. Humming along to ‘Go The Distance’ from Hercules, Nicole, watches her niece’s eyes, slowly flutter shut. Leaning down to kiss the baby’s forehead, the older woman, takes a seat on the couch, laying back, keeping the baby close to her chest. With one hand rested on the Wynette’s back, the other pats her bum, closing her own eyes, the lyrics of ‘You’ll be in my heart,’ play softly in the background as she follows the baby into sleep. 

A few hours later, Waverly wakes up to an empty bed. Looking around the room, Waverly notices the monitor turned off. Slipping out of bed, and into her dressing gown, the younger woman makes her way into the nursery seeing it empty. Straining her ear, the brunette, listens for any activity in the house, hearing the music still playing softly. She makes her way downstairs, finding the most adorable sight. Asleep on the couch, with her niece, is her girlfriend of just over a year. The ten week old, is cuddled against her chest, sleeping peacefully. Picking up her camera, from its place on the hall table, Waverly snaps a quick photo, before covering the two sleeping people. Waverly steps back to lean against the door frame, just watching quietly.


	4. Girl's Roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 3.  
> Wynonna, Waverly, Nicole, Rosita and Wynette are going on a road trip to Victoria, BC. Waverly's first time to the beach.  
> So it's a girl's only Road Trip!  
> One person has something special planned, the other has no idea. One is a mother to an overactive two year old, and one is just there for moral support.  
> What could honestly go wrong?

“Waverly, I love you, but come on, hurry up.” Nicole whines from the front of the homestead. She packed the car hours ago, now she was just waiting on Waverly and Rosita again. The younger of the two, running around the house, making sure they didn’t forget anything. Wynonna and her two year old daughter, stand outside the homestead laughing at Nicole’s expense. The drive to Victoria, would take over 13 hours, and Nicole wanted to leave at least 3 hours ago. Leaning against the car, the red head sighs, waiting for Waverly, who was once again checking to make sure that they had everything. Wynette, runs towards the red head, who picks the toddler up. Holding her on her hip, the older woman smiles, peppering the girls face in kisses. “Your aunty is lucky I love her.” She mutters causing the young child to laugh. The toddler looks up before snuggling into her arms. “Okay we can go.” Waverly says from the front porch. “Can we really?” Sarcasm drips from the red heads voice, causing a chuckle from Wynonna, as she takes her daughter, placing her in her car seat. “So before any actual driving can be done, we all need to fuel up, so shall we meet at the gas station, just outside of town?” Wynonna asks softly, turning to everyone. “Sounds like a plan Wy.” Waverly states, turning to Nicole who nods, as Rosita gets in the car, waiting on Wynonna, as the couple drive off. 

They lean against the driver’s side of the truck, Waverly tucked into the side of Nicole, as they wait for Wynonna and Rosita, at the said gas station. The younger of the two sighs softly, nuzzling closer. “Are you ready to finally see the ocean?” Nicole asks, pulling the woman closer. “I’m happy to finally get out of the triangle.” The brunette states, looking around, her grin growing at the sight of her sister’s truck. “Finally time to get on the road.” Nicole says, as the Rosita fuels up Wynonna’s truck. “So tonight and tomorrow we are staying in Revelstroke, BC, which is only a five hour drive. Is that the plan?” She inquires, asking her girlfriend. The planner nods, before hoping up into the car, her eyes scanning the map one last time.  
Pulling away from the station, the smaller of the two reaches over and takes Nicole’s hand, bringing the other hand up to kiss the back of it. “Finally on the road.” Waverly mumbles, shifting in her seat to face Nicole. The red head, places her hand on the brunettes thigh, rubbing it slightly. Waverly selects the music, singing along, Nicole joining in occasionally, as she drives. About two and half hours into the trip, Waverly’s phone begins to ring, hitting speaker, she answers. “Hey Wy, what’s up?”  
“Hey Waves, can we pull over? I need to change my daughter.” Wynonna’s voice comes over the phone. “Okay, we’ll pull over.” Nicole replies, before pulling the car over. The taller woman stretches, before walking over to Wynonna’s truck. The toddler now changed, runs around on the grass, beside where they pulled over. “Nicky!” The toddler calls, before running towards the red head, who sweeps the toddler up into her arms, peppering her face in kisses. “I ‘anna go ‘ith you.” The toddler pouts, looking up at the red head. The dark haired toddler pulls her best puppy dog eyes, towards her mother and aunt. “Please Mama?” She pleads. Wynonna sighs, before turning to Nicole. “Can she go with you and Waves?” She questions, causing the red head to look down at the smaller version of her mother. “Yeah she can, I just need her car seat. Wynnie, go tell aunty Waverly, you are coming with us.” The toddler runs off, as soon as she is placed on the ground. “Thanks Nicole, I don’t think I could have handled a meltdown.” Wynonna replies, helping the red head put the car seat into her own truck. The red head plucks the toddler from her girlfriend’s arms, to place her in the car seat. “Okay baby, you need to behave for Aunty Wave and Aunty Nicky, okay?” Wynonna asks of her daughter. “Okay Mama.” The two year old responds. 

The driving continues, the toddler in the back seat having requested Disney, sings off key, but laughs as she does. Nicole joins in more than once, the toddler falling silent when Nicole begins singing ‘Go The Distance.’ The officer glances beside her, finding Waverly asleep, and chances a glance towards the backseat. The toddler once wide awake, now sleeping peacefully. Nicole can’t help the soft smile that graces her face, and her heart swooning. She turns the music down slightly, humming along to the familiar tunes. 

Arriving in Revelstroke, the officer finds the cabin in which they would be staying for the night. Stepping out of the car, she walks over to the passenger side of the car, shaking Waverly slightly. “Baby, we’re here.” She whispers into the younger girl’s ear, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. The brown eyes of her girlfriend flutter open, before turning to kiss Nic softly. “I’ll grab our bags, if you want to grab sleeping beauty?” The brunette asks, pointing to the back seat. Nodding, she slips into the back seat, unbuckling the toddler, without waking her. Placing the toddler’s head on her shoulder, Nicole slips out of the car and towards the cabin, where Wynonna is unlocking the door. “How long has she been out for?” Wyn asks, pointing to her daughter. “She fell asleep about an hour ago, her and Waverly both actually.” Which gets a chuckle from the older Earp. Placing the toddler on one of the beds, the officer covers her with a blanket, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “Sleep tight, sweet girl.”  
Later that night, finds the women and toddler, walking to a local restaurant. The toddler clinging to Nicole’s shoulder, Nicole’s free hand interwoven with Waverly’s, whose head is resting on her shoulder. The toddler refusing to let go of Nicole, determined to sit in her lap. Nicole holds the toddler in her lap while they wait for their food, as the food arrives Nicole stands to place Wynnie into the high chair, causing the toddlers bottom lip to quiver. “No, you can sit on my lap again, once everyone has eaten, okay?” Nicole jumps in before a meltdown could happen. The toddler frowns, but stays in the high chair, as Nicole feeds herself and the toddler.


	5. Girl's Roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 3  
> Wynonna, Waverly, Nicole, Rosita and Wynette are going on a road trip to Victoria, BC. Waverly's first time to the beach.  
> So it's a girl's only Road Trip!  
> One person has something special planned, the other has no idea. One is a mother to an overactive two year old, and one is just there for moral support.  
> What could honestly go wrong?

Two days later finds the group on their way to Victoria, the tiny toddler, singing along to the Disney playlist, both her aunts willing the toddler to go to sleep. It was only 5 hours into the 8 hour drive, the toddler had yet to sleep. They had changed her twice, and given her lunch, but she refused to sleep. The toddler fighting sleep, clutched onto her stuffed bunny, as Nicole selects, ‘Two Worlds,’ from the playlist, singing along, hoping Wynnie would finally sleep. Glancing in the backseat Waverly grins, turning to Nicole. “Finally asleep.” She mumbles, reaching out to take Nicole’s hand. “Finally.” The older woman agrees, bringing Waverly’s hand to her lips, placing a soft kiss. “Let’s hope she sleeps for at least an hour or two of this trip.” Nicole mumbles against her girlfriend’s hand. Waverly chuckles, before switching the music to Ed Sheeran, singing along to the first song that comes on. She leans back in the seat, as Nicole’s hand finds its place on Waverly’s thigh, rubbing softly.  
Pulling up to the beach house, they have rented for two weeks, Waverly’s eyes widen, turning to Nicole. “Ours for two week and it’s perfect for our girls trip.” Getting out of the car, Nicole, plucks an over active toddler from the backseat ordering her inside. Nicole grabs some bags before walking through the house to the master bedroom, before unpacking all of their clothes and some other things. Wandering down the stairs, she laughs at the sight of Wynnie placed on the couch with cartoons playing on the TV. “Hey Wynnie, why don’t we go check out your room?” Nicole calls from the stairs, holding out her hand. The toddler jumps up, running over to Nicole taking her hand. Helping the toddler up the stairs, Nicole walks slowly, before stopping in front of a door, next door to their own. “This is your room Wynnie.” She mumbles pushing the door open. The toddler runs straight into the room, squealing. “It’s perfect, Nicky.” Nicole’s smile falters a little, one thing Wynnie had never done was call her Aunty. “I’m glad you love it princess, now, Mama’s is on this side.” She points out, pointing to the door on the left hand side of the room. “And Aunty Waverly and mine is on the other.” She receives a nod from the toddler, before the toddler is playing with her dolls. The red head exits the room, making her way back downstairs, towards Wynonna and Waverly. “Wynnie is playing upstairs, if you two want to figure out what we are doing for dinner?” She inquires softly. Receiving a nod from both parties, the officer makes her way upstairs, into the library; she lets her hand run over the spines of the books. 

Waking up the following morning to a lump on top of her, Nicole couldn’t help but smile. The dark curls of Wynnie, are spread over her chest, while the toddlers body covers her own. She runs her hand softly over the curls, before gently lifting the toddler to lie beside Waverly. Slipping out of the bed, the taller woman, makes her way downstairs, starting the coffee. Grabbing a mug from the top shelf, she pours herself a cup, before heading outside onto the porch. Sitting on the porch swing, the officer lets her mind wonder over what will happen this trip. Hearing the door open, Nicole looks up spotting Waverly. “Manage to get out of Wynnie’s death grip did we?” Nic chuckles, before standing up to hug her girlfriend. The shorter woman sighs, cuddling into her embrace. “I did, but it was hard work and I can’t reach the mugs, can you get me one?” Nic bites her lip, before nodding, leading the younger woman into the kitchen, and grabbing her a mug. “Coffee?” She asks, turning to the brunette sitting on top of the counter. The brunette nods sleepily, before reaching for the mug. Nicole steps between Waverly’s legs, lazily connecting their lips. “Good morning baby.” She mumbles against her lips. “Good morning Babe.” The smaller girl smiles, before reconnecting their lips. “How about we go sit outside and wait for the rest of the house to wake up?” Nicole mumbles, leaning back to look at Waverly, who nods sleepily. Helping the shorter girl off the counter, the taller woman wraps an arm around her shoulder, leading her outside. Settling the full length across the porch swing, she pulls Waverly to sit between her legs. Wrapping her arms loosely around the smaller girl’s waist, she rests her head on Waverly’s shoulder. The sun begins rising, as the two lovers, cuddle on the porch swing, watching the sun rise, the mugs of coffee forgotten. 

Two hours later, an over active toddler runs downstairs and towards her Aunts, who are in the kitchen making breakfast. “Morning ‘unty ‘ave, Morning Nicky!” The toddler yells, as the smaller girls, scoops the carbon copy of her mother, off the ground. “Good Morning, Wynnie.” The toddler grins, before reaching for Nicole. “Nicky!” The officer reaches out and takes the toddler, leaving Waverly to cook. She presses her lips to Waverly’s crown, before plopping the toddler down in front of the TV with cartoons playing. Stepping behind Waverly, Nicole wraps her arms around Wave. “Today will be your first time at the beach!” Nicole reminds her girlfriend, who nods, placing a kiss to Nic’s cheek. 

A few hours later, the group of five makes their way down to the beach. The toddler holding Nicole and Wynonna’s hands, Waverly on the other side of Nicole, and Rosita on the other side of Wynonna. “You ready baby?” Nicole asks the smaller woman, who grins from ear to ear. “Yeah I am.” Waverly replies, pulling her closer. Nicole steps back as Waverly and Wynnie see the beach for the first time. She pulls out her camera, capturing this moment in time. “This is incredible!” Waverly yells, before running towards Nicole, who only just has enough time to hand her camera off to Rosita, before she has an arm full of Waverly. She hears her camera clicking away, as Waverly softly connects their lips, with her arms and legs wrapped around Nicole’s middle. Nicole kisses back, before placing Waverly back on the ground. Taking a seat in the sand, Nicole takes photos of the day. Wynonna and Wynnie, Wynnie and Waverly, Wynonna and Rosita, some of just Wynnie on her own, she slips the camera away before joining the others in the water, grinning at the fact that Waverly has her back to herself. Running up behind her, she tackles the smaller girl into the water, resulting in heaps of laughing. She helps Waverly stand, before connecting their lips gently. “I love you, Wave.” The brunette grins, jumping into Nicole’s arms. “I love you too Nic.” Placing her girlfriend down, she turns to the toddler, who is giggling in the shallow water. Scooping the toddler up, she drops under the water, causing a laugh from the tiny human. Looking up the beach she can see Wynonna with her camera taking photos of the three, Rosita sitting beside her. Smiling softly, she pulls Waverly close, before turning to look out over the ocean. “First day at the beach, did it do it any justice?” Waverly looks up and kisses Nicole lazily. “Thank you.” Turning to the toddler who looks like she could use a nap, the couple, decide to head back to the house, leaving Wynonna and Rosita down on the beach. Nic grabs their towels and her camera, before heading back up to the house, the toddler asleep on Waverly’s shoulder. 

After putting the toddler to bed for the night, Nicole, walks into her room with Waves, finding the brunette standing on the balcony. “Today has been pretty perfect,” The smaller of the two states, turning in her girlfriends arms. “Today has been perfect.” Nicole mumbles kissing Waverly deeply.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of 3  
> Wynonna, Waverly, Nicole, Rosita and Wynette are going on a road trip to Victoria, BC. Waverly's first time to the beach.  
> So it's a girl's only Road Trip!  
> One person has something special planned, the other has no idea. One is a mother to an overactive two year old, and one is just there for moral support.  
> What could honestly go wrong?

After two weeks of exploring Victoria, being tourists and spending time at the beach, their final night had come. The small brunette is upstairs in the bedroom, the small velvet box, currently in her hands, thoughts raced through Waverly’s mind. Tonight at sunset, everything she had planned would be in action. “ ‘unty ‘ave?” A small voice asks from the door connecting their rooms. “Come in Wynnie,” The older woman, says squatting down to take the toddler in her arms. Standing up and walking over to the balcony, she holds the toddler close. “Did you have a good nap, Wynnie?” the toddler’s aunt asks, as the toddler snugs in closer. “Yeah, I sleep well.” Waverly nods, kissing the toddler’s head. “Do you remember what you have to say tonight?” She inquires hoping the toddler remembers. “I ask Nicky, if she’ll be ‘unty Nicky.” She tells her aunt, hoping she got it right. “Exactly! Shall we head downstairs?” The toddler nods, letting her aunt stop, to put the ring back in its hiding spot. 

Upon entering the kitchen, the toddler goes to the tall red head, instantly snuggling into her arms. The red head reaches out, pulling Waverly closer, kissing the top of her head. “Okay, so miss planner, what is our plan for the rest of today?” The officer asks, looking down at her girlfriend. “I was hoping for just a day here, before heading to the beach later?” Nicole nods, letting go of her girlfriend and sending the toddler outside to play, under the supervision of Rosita. “I’ll make some afternoon snacks, and we can watch a movie?” The officer asks, turning to the brunette. “Sounds like a perfect family afternoon.” She whispered, walking up behind Nicole, wrapping her arms around the taller woman’s waist, resting her head on the officer’s shoulder, before gently placing a kiss on her bare shoulder. In one swift movement, the taller woman turns around, picking her girlfriend up, placing her on the counter. “Dangerous game, miss Earp.” She growls, stepping between her girlfriends legs, connecting their lips roughly. The younger of the two, moans slightly before pulling away. “Is it really a dangerous game?” She asks, her grin widening. “A little too dangerous.” The officer nods, pulling Waverly closer, connecting their lips softly this time. “I’ll make snacks if you want to go chose a movie to watch?” The brunette pouts, but jumps off the counter. Slipping into the lounge room, the smaller girl, flicks through the movies, instantly selecting a Disney Classic. After putting the DVD in the player, the brunette makes her way outside to call Wynette and Rosita in, causing both girls to look up. Waving them in, and telling them to wash their hands, the bartender smiles softly. Slipping into the kitchen, the younger Earp, helps bring in the snacks and drinks. Settling on the couch, the red headed officer pushes play on the remote, before wrapping an arm around Wynette and Waverly, a bowl of pop-corn resting in her lap, as the Earp and Earp-Holliday pig out on the snacks. 

Two Disney movies later, finds the full group, heading down to the beach for one final swim. Nicole’s camera, hidden away in Rosita’s beach bag, ready to capture a special moment. The small toddler, being carried, by a redhead, keeps her head buried in the officer’s neck. Settling the toddler on the sand, she pushes her over to her mum, to have sunscreen put on. Helping Waverly with her sunscreen and laying out the towels, Nicole wraps her arms around Waverly’s waist, the tell-tale click of the camera, causes her to smile. Taking Waverly’s hand, Nicole leads them down to the water’s edge, Wynonna and Wynette, already playing in the water. Rosita uses the camera, taking multiple photos of the happy couple. Walking along the beach, the couple talk about the two weeks, the memories they have made. 

As the sun starts to set, they make their way back to the rest of the group. Rosita, sitting on a towel, Wynonna snuggled into her left side, and the toddler, snuggled into her mother’s chest. Waverly digs through the picnic basket, finding the ring, before pulling Nicole over to the water’s edge, Wynette quickly joining them. Taking a deep breath, the smaller girl, takes Nicole’s hand. “I couldn’t do this without Wynnie, she’s been a big part of our relationship. Hey Wynnie, do you have anything you would like to say?” She asks the toddler who nods, taking Nicole’s free hand. “Nicky? Will you be my ‘unty Nicky?” She asks clearly. The red head, completely in shock, bends down scooping the toddler up. “Of course, I’ll be your Aunty Nicky.” She exclaims, kissing the toddlers head, her eyes filling with tears. Turning to look at Waverly, Nicole’s jaw drops, there on one knee in the sand, is Waverly. “I had a lot to say, but now that I am actually doing this, I can’t find the words to say.” Pausing to take a deep breath, Waverly pulls out the ring, from her shorts. “Nicole Haught, I love you more than anything in this world, so would you make me even happier than I am with you, and marry me?” She proposes, glancing up at the red head, with tears streaming down her face. Nicole quickly placing the toddler on the ground, scoops Waverly up, kissing her lovingly. “Yes, a million times yes!” Feeling Waverly wrap her legs around her torso, Nicole looks up. “I love you so much.” The smaller of the two, leans down, kissing Nicole softly. “I love you too.”   
Later that night engaged couple, lay curled up, breathing heavily from their activity. “We are getting married.” Waverly exclaims, placing another kiss on Nicole’s lips. “That we are, my princess.” She whispers back, before crawling out of bed to put a shirt and panties on. “Good night, my sweet princess.” Nicole whispers, laying down beside Waverly spooning her from behind.


	7. Introducing Baby Earp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna gives birth and introduces the baby to everyone. Including calling Nicole aunty Nicole, which causes a cute moment between Wayhaught

A tall red head and a small brunette make their way through purgatory hospital. Not even half an hour earlier, the smaller of the two had received a phone call from Doc, alerting her of the arrival of baby Earp, no other details given bar that the baby had arrived. Stopping outside the door, Waverly turns to Nicole with a smile. Pushing on the door Nicole and Waverly enter the room. “Hey baby girl and Haught.” The red head laughs at the nickname before pushing her girlfriend forward. Wynonna places the newborn into Waverly’s arms “Waves I would love for you to meet Wynette Ashlee Earp.” Waverly smiles down at the baby. “Wynnie for short.” She pipes up. Wynonna beckons the red head forward. “You know, Wynnie is pretty damn lucky, she has me and her dad. But she also has two amazing aunts, who I know will do anything to protect her.” Nicole looks up in shock, before mumbling something about leaving the room.   
Waverly sighs quietly before motioning to Wynonna if it was okay for her to take Wynette with her. Receiving a nod, Waverly exits the hospital room, finding her girlfriend sitting on a chair just outside the room. “Hey you.” She says as she sits down beside the red head. Without warning she places the asleep newborn in the arms of her girlfriend. “I know it’s scary, Nic, but Nonna was right, you are just as much Wynnie’s aunt as I am. You are part of this family, no matter what anyone else says.” The brunette states as her girlfriend looks up at her. The tears fill her eyes as she moves the baby into her other arm, before connecting her lips with Waves. “I just always thought I would never be an aunt after being disowned.” She whispers against the lips. Pulling back, she looks down at the baby. “You hear that Princess, I’m your aunty Nicole, and your mama was right, I will do anything to protect you.” She whispers kissing the newborns head.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts will be accepted, drop me a message on my tumblr  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/justafreewriter101  
> Or Drop a prompt into my inbox! I'm happy to have a go at anyone's ideas.


End file.
